Movie Night
by honeydrips
Summary: Movie night at the Cullen's house. Bella's POV. One-Shot! Bella is still human


A/N: So my first fan fiction. Please, please, please review. I will be making tons of stories and want to fix what I'm doing wrong and let me know if there's any story you want me to read. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

It was 5pm and I was sitting in the living room waiting for Edward. I already made dinner for Charlie and was bored. Edward was late, he was never late so I knew something was wrong. Then before I could fully feel myself in fear I heard Charlie laughing outside. I peaked out the window and there was my dad with Edward. Joy! Now I was irritated.

"Hi dad", I smiled as I ran out the door but halted when I saw all the ice.

"Oh hey Bells."

"Your food is in the kitchen", I said now walking really slowly down the driveway trying not to trip and make a fool of myself.

"Oh okay, thanks. Bye Edward", he smiled.

"Goodbye sir", Edward said moving at human speed to open my door and then go back and get inside. He smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss but I turned my face slightly so he missed my lips. "What did I do?" he asked confused not moving an inch away.

"I was sitting inside worried and you're out here gossiping with my dad", I said trying not to be dazzled by his smell, eyes, lips...  
"You want me to be rude and ignore him. I have to make sure he likes me or he'll never let me take you out. Plus it was only about ten minutes, don't get mad", his face still really close to mine his breath making my head spin.

"I'm not mad", I murmured taking a deep breath. I finally gave into his kiss. He pulled away content and drove slowly until we got to the corner. Then he took off 100mph literally. I gripped my nails into the seat. I was never going to get used to this. "Please slow down", I begged. He turned to look at me with a crooked smile. "Look at the road!" I screamed.

"Are you finally admitting you don't feel safe with me", Edward asked looking at me again this time smug.

"I feel very safe with you. Just not your driving", he turned back to the road and slowed down a little. "Thank you", I sighed at his almost not noticeable difference. But he was trying for the most part. Moments later he started slowing down too much. And I looked at him confused.

"We're here", Edward smiled opening my door before I was able to blink. We started walking towards his house. He was probably a little frustrated with my turtle pace. But there was ice on the floor and I didn't feel like tripping. Even if Edward did catch me before I realized I was going to fall.

"Oh Bella you're just in time. Its movie night", Alice sang opening the door before we reached it.

"Bella you'll love this, its a horror movie", Emmett said enthusiastic grabbing the remote and sitting down and having Rosalie sit on his lap. I on the other hand, hated scary movies.

"You're really scared Bella?" Jasper laughed.

"Let me get this straight. You're perfectly comfortable around vampires but your scared of a movie", Rosalie laughed a little louder than necessary.

I sat down on the corner of the couch next to Edward with a sigh. "Aw don't worry Bella you won't be to scared and you'll sleep just fine", Alice assured me sitting in the middle of Jasper and Edward. The movie started and I hid behind Edward's arm. The movie had a simple plot about a serial killer following these teenagers.

"Breathe Bella", Edward whispered in my ear almost inaudible. I almost didn't realize I was holding my breath in anticipation for someone to die.

"I'm fine", I mumbled.

"Yes chill out you're scaring me!" Jasper laughed.

I hid farther behind Edward's arm hearing the scary music begin to play.

"He's under the bed!" Alice yelled confidently.

The couple laid in the bed making out. They did that for a few minutes before they began talking about their hopes and dreams. She asked him for water so he got up. The boyfriend went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Aw right through her stomach", Alice sighed. As soon as the boyfriend was no longer in view of the camera it focused on the girlfriend. The blade pierced right through the females stomach, not giving her a chance to breathe. I started screaming into Edward's arm and they all started laughing at me.

"If you guys are going to make fun of me, you shouldn't make me watch this", I said looking at each of them directly in the eye. Except for Emmett who had some how disappeared and was no longer sitting with Rosalie.

"Watch your head he's behind the door!" Alice nearly screamed at the tv.

The music started again and someone grabbed my shoulder from behind making me scream at the top of my lungs.

"Emmett was the really necessary", Edward sighed.

He put his arm around me and I just crossed my arms. Of course just as Alice predicted, the serial came from behind the door and decapitated the unsuspecting guy. I slightly jumped when the blood squirted and I felt Edward chuckle. I growled at him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"God Alice!" Rosalie screamed.

"What?" Alice asked cluelessly.

"You ruined the movie! There's no point in watching it, if your just going to tell us what's going to happen!"

"Sorry", Alice said very sincerely.

"Bella was rather enjoying having Alice tell her what was coming", Jasper smiled at me.

"Well then you guys can enjoy it. I'm done", Rosalie said standing up a vampire speed and left up the stairs.

"Come on Rose don't be like that", Emmett begged following her.

"Sorry", Alice repeated softly now sad.

A/N: So it was kind of short. I hoped you liked it. Just a one-shot it came to me while I was watching Friday the 13th and wished I had Alice to tell me when there was a scary part. Once again PLEASE review. It would mean the world to me! Even if you just say whether you like it or not :)


End file.
